Mi cama huele a ti
by inuaome93
Summary: Inuyasha ha perdido a Aome por culpa de su trabajo y de Kikyo////Historia alterna- Mi segundo Song-fic


**MI CAMA HUELE A TI**

**KONNICHI WA A TODOS, AQUÍ VENGO CON OTRO SONG-FIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME GUSTA INSPIRARME EN BASE A LAS CANCINES, ASÍ QUE POR ESO ME ATREVO A HACER ESTO.**

**SOLO RECORDAD QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN SENSEI RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**TAMBIEN LAS CANCION NO ES MÍA, SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES Y LA LETRA PARA HAER ESTE SONG-FIC.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, PROCEDAN A LEER.**

**-LOS PERSONAJES HABLAN-**

**-**_**LOS PERSONAJES PIENSAN-**_

* * *

_No sabes cuantas cosas_

_Tengo que hacer para alejarme de ti_

No se porque todo me sale mal, aún no puedo reponerme de tu pérdida, fui un idiota al dejarte ir, y por más que trato de borrarte de mi cabeza, me resulta imposible.

El haberme dejado manipular por esa mujer hizo que te alejaras de mí, que me alejaras de mis hijos, que me sacaras por completo de tu vida, me lo tengo bien merecido, pero quisiera que regresaras.

_Tu olor me persigue_

_Donde quiera que yo voy me persigue_

Tu aroma sigue impregnado en la casa, se niega a desaparecer, a todos los lugares que voy pienso que estas a mi lado, aunque se que no es así. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y que ese día jamás hubiera ocurrido. Aun recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos.

_Flash Back_

-Estuviste con ella ¿verdad?-te veías desilusionada, y como no estarlo, se que fui un idiota, pero nada podía hacer.

-No seas tonta Aome, había mucho trabajo y por eso apenas llegué, eso es todo.

-Si, claro, entonces me contestó un muerto o que, a está hora ya no hay nadie en la empresa más que el jefe de vigilancia, lo sé porque soy dueña del 70% de las acciones, y la que contesto fue una mujer, no lo niegues Inuyasha, después de todo ella se dio el lujo de contarme todo lo que estaba pasando-esta tonta de Kikyo respondió el teléfono, pero ella me dijo que no lo había hecho, que el teléfono había dejado de sonar por si solo.

-Piensa lo que quieras mujer; yo iré a ver a mis hijos.

-No están, los dejé que fueran a casa de Sesshomaru para que jugaran con sus hijos, el pobre se siente muy mal después de la muerte de Kagura.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, sabes que me molesta que mis hijos estén cerca de él.

-Pues si tú no puedes estar con ellos que quieres que hagan, los niños lo ven como algo más que su tío, casi lo ven como su padre, y eso es porque tú siempre estas fuera, nunca con nosotros.

-Eso no tiene porque afectar, si me la paso todo el día en la oficina es para que ustedes estén bien, para que no les falte nada, ¡es que no lo entiendes!

-¡¿Qué es lo que según tú no entiendo?! , que trabajas hasta las 7 y llegas a la casa a las 12 solo por estar con otra. Desde que regresó, Kikyo solo nos ha traído problemas, nuestra relación ya no da más, lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero creo que la mejor opción es el divorcio-esas palabras me dolieron demasiado, sabía que tenías razón pero no quería aceptar la verdad.

Me cegué y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Esta bien, te daré tu preciada libertad, pero después no me vengas llorando buscando mi perdón porque no creo querer dártelo, creo que después de todo Kikyo tiene razón, ella es mucho más mujer que tú-después de eso mi mejilla sintió un fuerte dolor por la cachetada que me diste, y no era para menos, de hecho yo mismo quería golpearme después de eso, después de ver como llorabas por mi cobardía-mi amor, perdóname-trate de abrazarte pero me rechazaste, y lo comprendo.

-Ya no pienso sufrir por tu culpa, hasta aquí llegó todo Inuyasha Taisho-caminaste y me hiciste a un lado para poder pasar, vi como subías las escaleras y cerrabas la puerta de nuestra habitación de un portazo.

Saliste con tus maletas y decidí que por ese día no haría nada, que te dejaría marchar, había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, no dejaría que te apartaras de mí.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Por mas que yo trato_

_Por mas que lo intento_

_No logro escaparme_

_Intento tantas cosas_

_Por alejarme de ti_

Si hubiera sabido que al salir por esa puerta en verdad ya no regresarías, jamás te hubiera dejado salir, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por impedírtelo, pero no pensaba con claridad y ese fue un error más.

Ahora mi castigo es no poder olvidarte, todo por mi estupidez, por haberme enredado con una mujer que lo único que quería era mi dinero, tarde me di cuenta de que esa mujer solo me quería por lo artificial no por lo sentimental, pero es que se parecía tanto a ti, que no dudé en caer en sus redes.

_Y es que mi cama huele a ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiii_

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiii_

Cada que entro a nuestro cuarto aún puedo sentir tu aroma en cada rincón de ese lugar y eso es lo que más me duele. Lo único que me queda de ti son los recuerdos de la maravillosa vida que tuvimos juntos, aunque claro, también me quedan los niños, esos pequeños que llegaron a darnos alegría y madurez, pues nos casamos con solo 17 años, pero es que nuestro amor era tan grande que eso no nos importó.

Primero fue Izayoi, me encantó que quisieras ponerle el nombre de mi madre, el segundo fue Kenji y el más pequeñito que es Kai, se suponía que solo tendríamos 2 hijos, pero al ver que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien, decidimos tener a ese pequeñito, pero por lo visto no sirvió de nada, tu me has dejado y solo me queda resignarme.

_Y es que mi cama huele a ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiii_

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiiiiiiii_

_Solo tu olor_

Jamás pensé que esto sucedería, creí que siempre estarías a mi lado, nunca pensé que estar solo me afectaría tanto, ya que no solo perdí tu amor, también perdí el de mis hijos, y eso me destroza.

_Flash Back._

-Vengo por ti-dije con decisión al enterarme de el lugar en el que te hospedabas, que no podía ser otro más que la casa de Miroku y Sango.

-Inuyasha, no pienso regresar contigo, te he pasado muchas, pero esta ya no, así que por favor, vete, después te mandare los papeles para que los firmes, también tenemos que arreglar las visitas a los niños, si es que acaso piensas verlos de ves en cuando- el que me hayas dicho eso me dolió mucho, yo siempre he querido a mis hijos, aunque no lo demuestre, creo que ese es otro de mis errores.

-No estoy pidiendo que regreses, estoy diciendo que vengo por ti, y no pienso moverme hasta que no te vayas conmigo-sin quitarte la vista de encima me senté en uno de los sillones.

Como siempre, Miroku llegó en tu defensa, ¿qué acaso no entendía por lo que estaba pasando?, al parecer no-Inuyasha, por favor, no compliques más las cosas, la pelea que tuvieron está muy reciente, deja descansar un poco a Aome, ambos tienen muchas cosas que pensar.

-Miroku, tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, has peleado con Sango por tus aventuras, o es que acaso se te olvidó que muchas veces fuiste a la casa a pasar un tiempo porque tu esposa te había corrido.

-Pero de eso ya pasaron 8 años, tu hija mayor era solo una bebita, no hay comparación, he madurado.

-Yo también pretendo hacerlo-te miré nuevamente y hablé en forma calmada, no quería empeorar las cosas-por favor Aome, vamos a casa.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo Inuyasha, ya no estoy tan segura de querer intentarlo nuevamente, sabiendo que podría volver a salir herida-sin más te diste la vuelta y te fuiste, ya no pude hacer nada, Miroku me lo impidió.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Mas pronto salgo de la casa_

_Me preguntan por ti_

_Cada persona que encuentro de ti tiene que hablarme_

_quisiera concentrarme la mente despejar_

_pero no puedo olvidar tu olor_

Después de la charla que tuve con él, acepte el darte tiempo para que pensaras bien las cosas y para que yo lo pensara también, tenia la esperanza de que regresaras a mi lado, pero eso no pasó. Y lo peor de todo esto es que en la empresa no dejan de hablar de ti, las mujeres dicen que fui un tonto al dejar ir a una mujer tan buena como tu, y los hombres no dejan de hablar de lo bella que eres y de lo tonto que fui al haberte dejado marchar por alguien tan materialista como Kikyo.

Lo peor es que tienen razón, porque tu eres mejor mujer que ella, aunque te haya dicho lo contrario, tarde lo comprendí y no dejo de reprochármelo, pues se que jamás podre tenerte de nuevo como mujer, ahora solo puedo verte como la mujer que tuvo 3 hijos conmigo, a la que amaré por siempre, pero que encontró a otro mejor que yo.

_hay mami! Por que me sucede esto a mí_

_todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti_

_hay mami! Por que me sucede esto a mí_

_todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti_

_Y es q mi cama huele a ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiiiiiiii_

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiiiiiiii_

_Flash Back._

-Señor, le llegó este sobre-sabia de que se trataba, sabia lo que ese sobre tenia, pero jamás pensé que las cosas en verdad pasarían así.

-Gracias-no podía hacer nada más que tomarlos, los abrí con miedo, los saqué y pude ver que tu firma ya estaba en ellos, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no podía, no quería aceptarlo, no dejaría que te fueras de mi lado.

Con decisión salí de la oficina en tu búsqueda, llegue a mi auto, lo encendí y manejé hasta la casa de Miroku, pero lo que encontré no me gustó nada, tú estabas como si nada en los brazos de otro. Estabas en los brazos de mi medio hermano, ese miserable volvía a ganar, pero ahora no ganaba uno de mis juguetes, ahora ganaba al amor de mi vida.

_Y es q mi cama huele a ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiiiiiiii_

_Cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_

_A tu perfume de miel_

_A tiiiiiiiii_

_Solo tu olor_

Si mi corazón estaba roto, ahora ya era solo polvo, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé del auto y me dirigí hacia donde estaban.

Te separé de él jalándote del brazo y a él le di un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas por la falta de aire, sin embargo las cosas no quedaron ahí pues se levantó rápidamente y comenzamos a pelear en verdad, no de en balde ambos sabíamos artes marciales.

Solo hubo un problema en nuestra pelea, tú te pusiste en medio haciendo que ambos paráramos al instante-Vasta ya, cuando entenderán que no tiene que pelearse por cualquier cosa.

-Tú no eres cualquier cosa, Tú mi querida Aome eres MI mujer, y no permitiré que te quedes en manos de este bastardo.

-Ja, aquí el único bastardo eres tú mi querido Inuyasha, por tu culpa mis padres se separaron, y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

-Inuyasha, entiende, yo ya no soy tu mujer, ahora soy la mujer de Sesshomaru, estoy esperando un hijo de él-esas palabras bastaron para que entendiera todo, el malnacido no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener a una mujer tan bella como tú a su lado, más ahora, siendo viudo.

-¿Desde cuando?-me miraste con tristeza-¿desde cuando lo amas a él y no a mí?

-Desde el día en que entendí que yo ya no significaba nada para ti-eso era una vil mentira, yo te amaba más que nada en el mundo, maldito el momento en que salí de tu corazón para darle paso a él.

-Esto no se quedará así.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_No te miento_

_como olas al viento respira tu aliento_

_yo que trato de olvidarte_

_de mi mente no puedo arrancarte_

_es imposible olvidar todo esto que siento_

_y aunque no quiera regresar a tu amor_

_pero por fin te encuentro_

_entiéndeme_

_hay mami! Por que me sucede esto a mí_

_todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti_

_hay mami! Por que me sucede esto a mí_

_todo mi ser te extraña mi cama huele a ti_

Después de eso las cosas se complicaron aún más, nos divorciamos y yo, por mis ganas de vengarme de ti, y de él, pelee por la custodia de los niños, la cual por una gran suma de dinero obtuve sin dificultad.

En cuanto supiste cual había sido la decisión del juez te pusiste como loca y e mandaste al infierno, te alteraste demasiado y perdiste a tu bebé.

Ahora no solo tú me odias, también lo hacen mis hijos, mis amigos y hasta yo mismo, por no querer ver como eran en realidad las cosas le quité la vida a un ser que no tenia la culpa de nada. Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, y ya no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

_No sabes cuantas cosas_

_Tengo que hacer para alejarme de ti_

_Tu olor me persigue_

_Donde quiera que yo voy me persigue_

Hoy, después de 6 años, se que tu no volverás a ser mía, que mi vida ya no podrá ser la misma, pues aunque he intentado rehacer mi vida, todo me recuerda a ti, no puedo olvidarme de lo que vivimos.

Sin embargo me siento tranquilo al saber que por fin conseguiste la felicidad que tanto querías aunque haya sido en manos de otro, aquel con el que formaste una verdadera familia.

Mi castigo es no poder olvidarte, recordarte día y noche, y quizá suene loco, pero prefiero vivir con eso y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubieras sido mi esposa que tener que borrar de mi memoria a la mujer que mas he amado en el mundo, la cual eres tu, mi querida Aome.

_Por mas que yo trato_

_Por mas que lo intento_

_No logro escaparme_

_Intento tantas cosas_

_Por alejarme de ti_

**FIN**

* * *

KONNICHI WA A TODOS, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE SONG-FIC, SALIO PORQUE ASÍ QUERIA O NO SÉ, PORQUE NO ESTABA PLANEADO, LO ESCRIBI DIRECTO A LA COMPURTADORA, NO LO PUSE EN MI LIBRETA.

SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE NO ME HAYA SALIDO TAN MAL.

LA CANCION ES DE Tito "El Bambino" feat. Zion & Lennox

EL TITULO ES EL MISMO QUE EL DEL FIC.

OJALA Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO.

SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.

SAYONARA.


End file.
